


One Day Soon

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: Legacy Universe [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Gen, Third Age, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel yearns for adventure.</p><p>(Written for the LJ 50passages challenge, prompt: <i>I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside.</i>)</p><p>**********************</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Soon

_~Imladris, 2941 III~_

“ _Please_ , ‘Rohir?”

Elrohir shook his head, reaching out to ruffle his companion’s hair. “Not this year, Estel,” he said gently. “You are not yet of age to ride. The Dúnedain do not-”

“But they would listen to _you_ , if you insisted I go,” the boy retorted, his tender years showing in the stubborn pout that marred his face. 

“Perhaps,” Elrohir conceded, “but I will not dishonor their customs by making such a demand, and neither will you. Twelve summers they require, and you have seen but ten.”

“Or if _‘Adan_ insisted,” Estel went on thoughtfully, as though Elrohir had not spoken. “Everyone listens to him!”

“Not _everyone_ ,” Elladan corrected, dropping to the ground beside his foster brother. Winking at Elrohir, he added, “’Roh seldom listens, even to my most sage advice.”

“But the Rangers would listen! You are Ada’s heir, ‘Adan. You are in charge!”

Elladan chuckled, glancing at Elrohir before turning back to the glowering youngster. “I hardly think so.”

“Do not laugh at me, _Elladan_ ,” Estel snapped angrily, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. “I know I am not your _real_ brother, but-”

“You will not take that tone with me, boy,” Elladan interrupted sternly, his expression softening as the child’s face fell. 

Elrohir’s eyes narrowed and his thoughts brushed Elladan’s mind reprovingly.

_He cannot yet understand, ‘Dan. You have hurt his feelings._

“I was not laughing at you,” Elladan explained, giving Estel’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “Someday you will understand the irony in your words.” He paused, drawing the youngster into a quick embrace. “And you are a brother of my heart, young one. There is no closer kin.” 

“If you would only tell them...” Estel began morosely, his words trailing away at the arch of his foster brother’s eyebrow.

“I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside,” Elladan said firmly, though his voice was kind. “And I will not try, not even for you, Lord Trouble.”

Estel giggled at the once-familiar appellation. “You have not called me that since I was very small, ‘Adan.”

“And you are so very large now?” Elrohir teased, ducking the handful of grass that his foster brother tossed in response.

“I will be very big one day soon,” Estel boasted, “because Men grow faster than Elves.” He paused to grin at Elladan. “And maybe _I_ will be master of the law, then!”

Somber grey gazes met for a moment before Elladan leaned over to press a kiss to the crown of Estel’s head. “Perhaps you will, tôr dithen,” he answered lightly.

“Perhaps you will.”

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
